Albert Eduard Stoové
|death_date = |birth_place =Yogyakarta, Indonesia |death_place =Delft, Netherlands |placeofburial = |nickname =Ed |allegiance = |branch =Royal Netherlands East Indies Army Air Force Royal Netherlands Air Force |serviceyears =1939–1946 1954–1976 |rank =Sergeant |unit = |commands = |battles =World War II *Battle of Malaya *Battle of Muar *Battle of Balikpapan (1942) *Battle of Java |awards =Vliegerkruis |laterwork =Car Salesman, Car Mechanic, Director Insurance Company |website = }} Albert Eduard Stoové (Yogyakarta (Netherlands East Indies), 26 December 1920 - Delft (Netherlands), 23 September 2010) was a Sergeant in the Royal Netherlands East Indies Army Air Force at the start of World War II. For several actions with the 2-VLG-V squadron under command of Capt. Jacob Pieter van Helsdingen he received the Vliegerkruis on 24 February 1942. Before The War Childhood Albert Eduard (Ed) Stoové was born on 26 December 1920 in Yogyakarta in the Netherlands East Indies. He was the third from in total eight children of Jozeph Leophinus Gaillard Stoové and Louise Caroline Françoise Manz. His father was from Dutch and German descent, and his mother was from Swiss descent. His father owned a dairy farm named "Louise" in Djetis. Also he trained racehorses and jockeys and delivered racehorses to Sultan Hamengkubuwana VIII of Yogyakarta. Because of this Ed had a relatively easy childhood.Information taken from a genealogy book written by a nephew of Albert Eduard Stoové. Start Of Service Because Stoové celebrated his 18th birthday in December 1938 he had to report for duty in januari 1939. After his basic training he got added to the Navy. However he didn't feel like being months away at sea and asked for a transfer to the air force, which was granted. Because of his good descent he was allowed to start a pilot training at Kalidjati airfield in Bandoeng-Java. Here he trained several months in a Koolhoven FK 51 and in December 1939 Stoové received his wings. At first he flew Glenn Martin 139 bombers, but within 6 months he made a transfer to fighter planes. After a re-organisation of all the squadrons Stoové was added on 1 July 1941 to the newly formed second squadron of aircraft group five (short 2-VLG-V). There he received a 'personal' aircraft, a Brewster Buffalo with serial number B-3117.http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lijst_van_ML-KNIL_Brewsters World War II Battle of Malaya The Dutch support for the British army in Singapore was already agreed before the war broke out in the pacific. From October 1940 the Dutch and British agreed to share military information, and one month later the British, Dutch and Australians decided to defend the pacific area together. On 9 December 1941 several squadrons from the Royal Netherlands East Indies Army Air Force, including 2-VLG-V, the squadron of Stoové, were send to Kallang Airfield for the defense of British Singapore. In total the Royal Netherlands East Indies Army Air Force stationed 27 Glenn Martin 139 bombers and 12 Brewster Buffalo fighters at Kallang Airfield for the defense of Singapore. From this airfield Stoové flew several missions to defend Singapore, during one of this missions his squadron successfully torpedoed a Japanese destroyer, also his squadron shot down 4 Japanese fighterplanes. During the defense of Singapore one Dutch pilot (Sgt. Groot) lost his life. On 18 January 1942 his squadron headed back to Java for the defense of the islands of the Dutch East Indies. Stoové, together with 7 other Brewster Buffalo pilots flew to Semplak, while all other pilots went to Andir and Tjilitian. Because the Dutch retreated on the 18th for the defense of Java, they just missed the Battle of Singapore. Battle of Balikpapan On 23 January 1942 Stoové took part in an air-raid against the Japanese navy fleet in the Makassar Strait. A total of 9 Glenn Martin 139 bombers were escorted by 20 Brewster Buffalo's, from 1-VLG-V and 2-VLG-V. Each Brewster also carried 2 bombs from 110 lbs (50 kg). The damage done by the Brewsters were 8 hits on 4 Japanese ships. During the bombing of the ships the wingman of Stoové, Ensign Robert Adolf Rothkrans was shot down and died. For this air-raid Stoové was awarded with the Vliegerkruis. Battle of Java On 1 March 1942 Capt. van Helsdingen decided to do an attack on Japanese infantry who were landing on the beached of Eretan Wetan, he chose Stoové as his wingman. Around 05.30 am, seven brewster buffalo's (5 from 1-VLG-V eand 2 from 2-VLG-V) started their engines. An eight aircraft (one from 2-VLG-V) couldn't participate because the engine caught on fire during a test-run. The participating pilots from 1-VLG-V were: Capt. van Rest, 1st Lt. Tideman, 1st Lt. Benjamins, Sgt. Adam and Sgt. van Kempen.http://www.marsethistoria.nl/pdf/Jaargang%2031/Mars-j31-n04.pdf While under heavy enemy fire the pilots dropped their bombs on several Japanese battle ships and gunned the landing crafts during three runs. Van Rest's aircraft (B-3131) got hit multiple times and after return had to stay on the ground. In almost the same garrison as the first attack (except for Capt. van Rest and Sgt. van Kempen who got replaced with Sgt. Compaan) the brewsters took off for a second attack wave at 07:45. During this run 1st Lt. Benjamins and Sgt. Stoové were instructed to shoot as much as possible Japanese infantry which was landing on the beach. In three runs they gunned and killed tens of dozens Japanese soldiers. On the way back Stoové had to deal with some engine problems but returned safely. Prisoner Of War After the capitulation of the Dutch East Indies on 8 March 1942, Stoové was imprisoned in several Japanese POW camps. His longest stay in one camp was in a Japanese POW camp on the island Flores. On this island he and other POWs had to build landing strips for the Japanese airforce. After The War Emigration After the war had ended, and Stoové was liberated from the Japanese POW camp on Flores, he out-served his army contract until January 1947. When the Netherlands gave up the Dutch East Indies in 1949, and it changed into Indonesia, it became very dangerous for citizens with European descent. A lot of civilians from European descent were hunted, attacked and even killed. Specially ex-military and indigenous civilians who for many years helped the Dutch were the victims. After Stoové heard from a friend that people were looking for him, to kill him, he decided to flee the country. In 1954, Stoové together with his wife, Janet Edith van Handenhove, emigrated to the Netherlands. Started on the 12th of May, they sailed for three weeks on the MS Willem Ruys from Yogyakarta to Rotterdam. After a short time in pensions they settled in Bloemendaal. Back In Service From an old friend from the Dutch East Indies, Stoové heard that the Royal Netherlands Air Force were looking for ex-pilots from the ML-KNIL for jobs in the Royal Netherlands Air Force. He sollicitated was accepted and got stationed at Soesterberg airfield flying for the 334th Squadron. Because of this the family moved to Delft. Stoové only flew transport aircraft, and transported goods and personal of the Royal Netherlands Air Force and goods and members of the Royal Dutch Family. At the end of 1975 Stoové had to go with pension, because of his 55th birthday. After this he worked for 15 years in an Opel garage as a mechanic. He died in a nursing home in Delft, Netherlands, on 23 September 2010. He was 89 years old. Awards * Vliegerkruis (Flyers Cross)http://www.onderscheidingen.nl/decorandi/wo2/dec_s09.html G.B. no. 1z from 24 February 1942 Sergeant-kortverband-vlieger der Militaire Luchtvaart van het Koninklijk Nederlands-Indisch Leger References Category:1920 births Category:2010 deaths Category:Dutch aviators Category:Dutch people of World War II Category:Dutch military personnel of World War II Category:Royal Netherlands Air Force personnel Category:World War II prisoners of war held by Japan Category:People from Yogyakarta